


Spoils of War

by Erratic_Daydreamer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Omega Armin Arlert, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erratic_Daydreamer/pseuds/Erratic_Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was beautiful. Sitting in the middle of room, draped in purple silks was the omega of Shiganshina. He knelt with his hands resting against his thighs, a crown of jewels like a halo over corn silk hair which barely brushed his shoulders. Two guards stood behind him, however their weapons had been long since removed. Footsteps echoed throughout the hall, but the omega didn't look up even when he was addressed. "Your city has fallen, omega."<br/>~~~<br/>An AU where the world is broken into three kingdoms: Maria, Rose, and Sina. Decades ago the kingdoms met to establish the laws of the land. One of the most time honored traditions revolves around omegas. Rare as they are, each kingdom has their own lineage, however, when the kingdom falls, their omega becomes the property of the conquering kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> I can't keep up with the fics I have so I write more. But that's what the muse demands. And just a warning to those who have read Let Instinct Lead, this fic will have a lot more smut in it than LIL, so if that's not your thing, I apologize. Have a beautiful day~

He was beautiful. Sitting in the middle of room, draped in purple silks was the omega of Shiganshina. He knelt with his hands resting against his thighs, a crown of jewels like a halo over corn silk hair which barely brushed his shoulders. It was almost like a picture out of a story book, too perfect to be real. Two guards stood behind him, however their weapons had been long since removed. Footsteps echoed throughout the hall, but the omega didn't look up even when he was addressed, unlike the scowling guards. "Your city has fallen, omega."

Erwin Smith spoke from the middle of the room, flanked by Levi Ackerman and Mike Zacharius. "As per ancient codes, you will now be transferred to Sina as a prize of war and will remain with the Survey Corps in whatever capacity we require of you."

Though everyone in the room knew there was only ever one use for a captured omega. It had been this way since the kingdoms came together to write the overarching laws of the land. Despite their rivalries, the rarity of the omegas brought forth a desire for each kingdom to possess their own. As such, they were treated with the highest value, making them a sought after war prize should any of the kingdoms fall to another and it was each kingdom's right to make a show of capturing the omega. "Look at me, please. What is your name?"

At the question, the omega raised his head, displaying his cerulean eyes framed by dark lashes, rounded face, button nose and pink lips. Where many kingdoms liked to paint their omegas, make them into little dolls, this one was kept clean, the smattering of freckles across his cheeks served to prove it. "Armin, Sir. Armin Arlert."

The omega spoke softly, but confidently and his voice didn't waver before the military men. He did, however, take the opportunity to look over the men. The one who had been speaking from the middle was clearly their leader. Broad and tall, his expression was read as purely professional. However, he was almost dwarfed by the man to his right. Armin had never seen someone so tall, but this one's expression was softer and he almost smiled when Armin's eyes landed on him. Last was the one to the left who stood in stark contrast to his companions. He was short and opposed to blonde and blue, he had dark hair and dark eyes. The most prominent observation, however, was how unhappy he looked to be in the room. All three screamed alpha.

"Good. Levi will take you to your room. You are to gather your most valuable belongings to bring with you." Erwin spoke again. It made sense, omegas were supposed to be surrounded by the things that made them comfortable, especially when exposed to new environments. "Your guards will go with Mike. As long as they behave, they won't be harmed."

At that, Armin allowed his gaze to look up at his guards, his best friends. Eren and Mikasa were clearly disgruntled and hadn't stopped glaring at the soldiers since they'd stripped the two of their weapons. But Armin knew they wouldn't lash out, if only because it would allow them to remain closer to him. Again, omegas were meant to be surrounded by things that made them comfortable and he'd rarely been away from the two since they met as kids.

When he looked forward, he was greeted with the short angry one approaching him. That was Levi, then. Armin stood when he was several steps away and, per the jerk of his head, cast one more look at his friends before exiting the hall. They walked in complete silence and the brunette only spoke up when he stepped over the threshold to his room. "Don't meander around, we've got a schedule to keep."

Nodding, he withdrew a never before used suitcase from his closet. Levi's eyebrows raised in surprise when the omega immediately moved towards a little desk and took the three books from the top. All looked worn out and had clearly been read one too many times with the bindings beginning to split. Next, he forwent any of the silk or jewels in his closet and instead selected a plain looking pair of trousers and cotton shirt before turning to look at Levi.

"Done already?" It was impossible for Levi to hold the surprise from his voice. Omegas were often adorned with valuables, this one's own room proved it, however he seemed not to care for any of it. "Is there really nothing else you want to bring with you?"

Armin nodded in response, his eyes kept on the military man's shoes. "If I'm not mistaken, Sir, it isn't necessary for me to bring clothing because it will be selected for me in the kingdom's colors, rather than purple." He stated. It was tradition for an omega to wear their kingdom's colors.

Levi simply grunted in agreement. "That's right. Change your current clothing and let's go then."

Nodding, Armin grabbed a pair similar to what he packed and stepped into the restroom. Weird. This omega was weird. Everything they had been told was that the omega would probably despair and cling to whatever they could. This Armin wasn't conforming to that whatsoever and had remained impressively calm, even from Levi's point of view. However, that would probably change when he was brought back to their headquarters. It was still a mystery as to why the King was granting him to the Survey Corps, but that was a matter they were sure to discuss at a later date.

When he emerged, Levi picked up the suitcase and gestured for the blonde to follow him once more. He looked even more petite without the bulk of silk wrapped around him, yet he maintained the elegance that was displayed in the grand hall. Walking him outside, Levi didn't miss the way his expression dropped when he looked upon the destruction they'd reaped across his land. Buildings were toppled and soldiers raided the streets, searching for anything of value. It was only a matter of time until the entire Maria kingdom suffered the same fate. "Up."

The command startled Armin from his thoughts and he looked from Levi to the horse standing in front of him. "We don't have all day. Get on the horse, we're out of here."

"Now Levi, you know he's probably never ridden a horse before. You should be more patient with him." The voice was accompanied by the sound of horse hooves as the tall blonde with the mustache rode up next to them on an equally massive horse. Mike, he assumed, spoke again while reaching an arm down towards him "You'll be riding with me, come now."

Tentatively, Armin reached out to take his hand, only to be pulled up and on the horse more quickly than he'd expected, as if he was weightless. "You'll get a good view from up here, little one. Besides, I'm much better company than Levi is in the first place. He'll warm up to you eventually, but he takes time. I suppose I should properly introduce myself. Mike Zacharius, at your service."

The man seemed to jovial to be part of the team that just took down his district. "Not the most talkative one are you? That's alright, I suppose now is the time for me to talk." He started, nudging the horse into motion along with Levi and several others. "You're going to be taken to a court room where you'll be presented to the king, our omega and the other military branches. After that, as Erwin stated, you'll be in the custody of us: The Survey Corps. You shouldn't fret, we plan to treat you well, along with those guards of yours."

Then he laughed, a booming sound that shook against Armin's back. "Quiet ferocious, aren't they? The boy has a bigger bark, but I think it's pretty clear to see that the girl is all bite. Quite the silent but deadly type. I'm tempted to think you're the same, you've handled this all mighty well. But we've a long ride back, so I'll leave you to your thoughts. Feel free to sleep, I won't let you fall off."

And sleep he did. It started with letting his mind wrap around everything that happened over the day, but with the constant motion of the horse, Armin found himself drifting off, his brow furrowed in deep concentration.

He awoke to gentle shaking and a voice murmuring that it was time for him to get up. Looking around, it was clear that he'd been taken to some sort of camp. Logic told him it was one of the Survey Corps'. Behind him, Mike dismounted and held his arms out for the smaller man to mimic the action. Armin decided then that sliding down the side of a horse was strange and immediately after, that his legs were too sore to walk properly.

"You'll get used to that." Mike said with another booming laugh. "For the time being, welcome to one of the outposts for the Survey Corps. You'll be here for a few days while we wait for Erwin to meet up with us and then we'll head to the inner kingdom before you settle at what will become your home, our main base. I know it sounds like a lot, so we'll give you some time to settle in and bathe. Your tent's that big one over there and while you're not a prisoner here, I'd ask that you stay within the boundaries of the camp. We'd hate to have to chase after you."

Armin simply nodded in agreement, watching the giant of a man tentatively before slowly making his way to the bath house. The warm water ought to help him think calmly for a bit. One inside, he ensured the area was empty before sinking down in the tub and turning his face towards the ceiling.

Only then did he allow his face to twist and hands curl into fists. "Damn it." The words were hissed out between gritted teeth and he clenched his eyes shut. Everything had gone wrong so quickly. His grandfather always told him not to show weakness in front of the enemy and if he was ever taken, to hold himself with dignity. For he was still an omega, something to be cherished. At least these men didn't seem to be cruel.

But that didn't excuse the destruction of his district and slaughter of his people. Armin would remain calm, keep his head up, but there in the bath he let tears fall, scrubbing desperately at his eyes. They'd swell up if he kept at it, an obvious giveaway that he'd been crying in the first place. He wanted to stay in the bath forever and forget this day had ever happened, but he'd hate for any of the soldiers to walk in looking for him. With a sigh, he pushed himself from the tub and re-dressed, making his way back to the tent designated for him.

It was a shame that just when he was getting comfortable in the camp, he would have to leave. It had been about a week and Armin spent most of his time doing whatever he could to avoid conversation, simply making small talk and primarily with Mike, though the man seemed to be able to hold conversation by himself. But when the shouting started and soldiers ran to the edge of the camp, Armin knew the time had come to leave his little tent.

Later that day, he was treated to Commander Erwin Smith sliding open the cover to his tent entrance. "Armin, correct?" Then, he held up a hand when the omega went to stand from his seat. "That's not necessary. I just wanted to greet you and let you know we're riding out first thing in the morning."

True to his word, Armin was woken before the sun was up and on the back of a horse again. However, this time he found himself seated with the commander at his back. Erwin was just as broad, though significantly less talkative than Mike had been. Instead of trying to engage Armin in conversation, he spent the ride pointing out important landmarks and buildings, something Armin began to take legitimate interest in about halfway through. Until his eyes landed on the largest building he'd seen.

Armin always knew Sina was the richest kingdom, but this really proved it. The palace was massive and pure white surrounded by lush green hedges. As soon as they stopped at the entrance, however, Armin slowly began to panic. He hadn't expected to be presented to their kingdom then, especially when he as dressed in common clothing and had been riding for half the day. His hair was unkempt, he was sweaty and didn't look his part in the slightest.

Unlike Mike, Erwin simply grabbed him by the waist when they stopped and pulled him from the horse before straightening up his clothing. "Don't worry too much about this, alright? It's just so the King can get a good look at you." Smoothing down the omega's hair for him, Erwin smiled before putting his hand to the small of his back and leading him forward, past the police guarding the large double doors.

Armin was guided swiftly through the palace, Levi and Mike flanking them as they entered what Armin assumed was their grand hall. Immediately he felt more on the spot than he ever had in his life, even during his kingdom's festivities. The room was lined with men and women in military attire. At the end stood the king, pot bellied and adorned in a long cape. Next to him was who could only be their omega, a young girl dressed entirely in white silk. And all eyes were on Armin.

The King was the first to speak as he stood from his seat and a jovial smile that made Armin increasingly uncomfortable spread across his face. "Ah! The long awaited Maria omega. You certainly took your time getting him here, Commander Smith. No matter, welcome, welcome, to the kingdom of Sina!"

Bowing respectfully, Armin once again kept his eyes focused on the floor and remained silent. "Now, now, no need to be so shy. This is your home now. But ah, I suppose we do only have one matter to discuss here. Is there any opposition to the Survey Corps maintaining custody over the omega?"

And it was as if he opened the flood gates. Everyone spoke at once, several key figures stepping forward to voice their complaints. From beside him, Armin could practically feel Erwin rolling his eyes. More apparent, however, was when Levi spoke up. "Your Majesty, with all due respect, we were the ones that carried out the successful attacks on Maria. As such, that is why, in accordance with your own orders, we have taken custody of the omega." Then, he turned to the men who had stepped forward with complaints. "If you want to whine about it, perhaps you should have sent your troops into battle. This shouldn't be a discussion."

Armin had never seen a room shut down so quickly. "Now, your Majesty, as much as we'd love to stay and talk, which is not at all, we haven't been back to our headquarters in months and the omega is clearly a little overwhelmed. If this conversation needs to happen, it can happen among the protesters and yourself. May we be excused?"

Levi spoke with a bluntness Armin doubted anyone else could get away with, especially to their king. But it seemed to work as the King, shifting uncomfortably, simply nodded in agreement. "Of course, now that we've met him, I'm sure we'll be seeing much more of the omega. Oh, but please don't forget, circumstances still state that if you'd like to maintain control over him, we expect that you'll do your part and claim him by his next heat."

Like flipping a switch, Armin's blood ran cold. The men around him, however, didn't seem the least bit surprised. "Of course, we haven't forgotten. It was a pleasure as always, your Majesty." Erwin spoke smoothing, putting his hand on Armin's lower back again to steer him out of the room.

"Well that was a complete and total waste of time." Levi stated as soon as they exited the room.

"A little more class next time, Levi. You knew this was going to happen anyway, we all did." Mike responded, shrugging his shoulders as he lifted Armin onto his horse, mounting up behind him. "At least this means we can finally head home, little one." Patting the omega's shoulder, they took off again.

Meanwhile, Armin's thoughts were a mess. Part of him knew there was no way he'd be kept around as only a decoration piece, but his next heat was coming up in only a week or two and he'd always, perhaps ignorantly, thought his mate would wind up being his true mate. They were never spoken of these days, having so few omegas in the world meant that they never found their true mates, but his grandfather would tell him stories before bed of omegas who lived happily ever after. That was all Armin had wanted.

They arrived more quickly than Armin thought. The headquarters for the Survey Corps was almost identical to their camp, just larger and with buildings instead of tents. Once again he was pulled from the horse and set carefully on the ground, Mike leaving a hand on his arm. "Welcome to your new home. If any of the soldiers give you trouble, which they shouldn't, don't hesitate to come find us. The buildings are rather self explanatory, you'll be sleeping in the captain's quarters. Right now we have a meeting to get to, so we'll leave you wi-."

"Armin!" Mike was cut off with the yell, Eren's voice a familiar and suddenly painfully missed sound. Before he really knew what he was doing, Armin turned towards the noise and bolted forward, literally jumping into his friend's arms and burying his face into Eren's neck. Armin nosed insistently at the beta's scent gland, seeking out the comforting pheromones. Eren's arms tightened around him and for the first time in a week, it was easy for Armin to pretend he was back home.

From somewhere behind him, he heard a laugh and footsteps. However, instead of walking towards them as he'd expected, the footsteps faded, as did the voices that accompanied them. But one spoke up from next to him. "U-um, excuse me, but I'm sup-posed to be s-showing the omega t-t-to his room." Turning towards the voice, Armin blinked up at the soldier and wondered if everyone from Sina was a giant other than Levi. He had dark hair and wide eyes and his hands fiddled nervously in front of his chest.

"Right, I'm sorry." Armin spoke softly and smiled up at the soldier who turned bright red in return.

"N-no, nothing to be sorry ab-bout. This way please." Long legs took him far and as soon as Armin and his suitcase were deposited in the room, he was excusing himself without another word. Neither Armin or Eren spoke until the door was closed and Armin clamored his way into Eren's lap, once again nosing against his neck.

"We're going to get you out of this, Arm. Kasa is here too, we're already scouting out weak spots in their patrol." Eren murmured against his hair, rubbing his hand over the nap of Armin's neck.

"They're...Eren, they're going to mate me. The King said that's the requirement. Next heat I have to be mated. That's a week." By the end of the sentence, Armin's words had faded into a whisper. "I don't want to be forced to mate someone I don't even know."

"I know. I know. Don't worry, we'll get out of this Armin, I promise. We'll get out of this and go back home. You should rest for now. I've got a feeling it's going to be a long week." Eren said, keeping one hand around Armin's waist while the other stroked through his hair until the omega fell asleep. 


End file.
